Semua Laki-Laki Itu Anjing
by Kuroshi Len
Summary: "Semua laki-laki itu sama, sama-sama anjing. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga, Kakashi!" Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya dengan modifikasi dan telunjuk terhunus pada kekasihnya. Kakashi gagal paham kenapa dirinya yang seharian dirumah langsung dikatai 'anjing' oleh Sakura setelah kekasihnya itu bertemu Ino. [Cover bukan punya saya, tapi punya xxchar16xx di photobucket]


_Standard disclaimer applied_. Karakter-karakter dalam cerita punya Masashi Kishimoto _ojiisan_. Len cuma pinjem karakter tapi cerita punya Len.

 **Warning!** AU, kemungkinan OOC itu ada, bukan Canon, _typo(s)_

.

.

Kakashi Hatake sedang asyik membaca Icha-Icha Paradise di tangannya ketika pintu apartemennya dibuka dan ditutup dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi debam yang memekakkan telinga. Tidak usah ditanya siapa pelakunya. Sudah pasti kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura berjalan melewati Kakashi yang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah―yang memandanginya heran―begitu saja. _Aneh_ , batin si surai perak. Tadi Sakura bilang ingin keluar bertemu dengan Ino. Harusnya gadis _pink_ itu kembali dengan senyum bukan? Ia bertemu kawannya.

Tapi kenapa Sakura pulang dengan wajah masam begitu? _Apa terjadi sesuatu_? Pikir Kakashi.

* * *

 **Semua Laki-Laki Itu Anjing**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Kuroshi Len

* * *

Sakura menghilang di balik kamar lalu sejurus kemudian keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih santai yang biasa ia gunakan di rumah. Kakashi yang kembali berfokus pada bab terakhir di bukunya melirik heran ketika tubuh Sakura terhempas di sofa seberang. Raut masam itu belum hilang juga.

"Kau kenapa heh? Bertengkar dengan Ino?" Kakashi membuka percakapan walau kemungkinan ia akan kena semprot lebih besar.

"Tidak," balas Sakura ketus.

"Lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tidak mau cerita?"

"Hm."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Oke, baiklah." _Mungkin dia sedang_ PMS _._

Keheningan lalu mengisi dua insan itu. Yang satu masih _bad mood_ dan yang satu lagi kembali berkutat dengan bukunya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan yang _bad mood_ itu tadi.

Sebenarnya, Kakashi tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Tapi… apa yang bisa ia perbuat dalam menghadapi seorang perempuan yang sedang _bad mood_ ―dan kemungkinan PMS? Posisinya sebagai laki-laki yang dicap 'serba salah' bisa semakin serba salah. Bertanya dianggap menganggu, tidak bertanya dianggap tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya mau perempuan itu apa sih?

"Semua laki-laki sama saja! Sama-sama anjing!"

Seruan mantap Sakura membuat Kakashi benar-benar mengabaikan novelnya. "Maksudmu apa, huh? Bicara seperti itu…"

 _Emerald_ Sakura menatap nyalang pada Kakashi. Apa salah Kakashi yang seharian berduaan dengan novelnya hingga mendapat tatapan iblis itu? "Semua laki-laki itu sama, sama-sama anjing. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga, Kakashi!" Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya dengan modifikasi dan telunjuk terhunus pada kekasihnya.

Kakashi mengernyit heran, menutup novelnya setelah memberi tanda, lalu terduduk di sofa. Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di meja dan mengaktifkan fitur kamera depan. Bukan, ia tidak sedang akan _selfie_ lalu mengunggahnya di sosial media dengan _capture_ lebay menunjukkan ketidakberdayaannya menghadapi wanita emosi. Dia bukan tipe pria seperti itu.

Justru, Kakashi memanfaatkan fitur kamera depan untuk berkaca. Ditolah-tolehkan kepalanya seraya memegangi wajahnya. Tidak ada perubahan pada telinganya―yang tiba-tiba berubah lancip, atau hidungnya―yang berubah jadi moncong, atau pertumbuhan bulu yang liar di sekujur tubuhnya. Jadi, kenapa Sakura menuduhnya sebagai 'kemungkinan anjing'?

Kakashi menaruh ponselnya kembali dan menatap Sakura. "Semua laki-laki huh? Memangnya kau sudah mencoba semua laki-laki di dunia ini?"

"Belum. Tapi 'kan―"

"Dan kenapa kau juga menuduhku sebagai anjing?" potong Kakashi. Ya, ya, Kakashi memang akrab dengan hewan berkaki empat musuh kucing itu. Ia bahkan punya delapan anjing peliharaan. Tapi tetap saja, mana mau dia disamakan dengan peliharaannya itu?

"Karena kau laki-laki," jawab Sakura tegas.

Oke, ini semakin rumit dan Kakashi semakin tidak paham. Otaknya terus berputar seraya merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Wanita itu ingin dimengerti, jadi dia sekarang―mau tidak mau―harus mengerti Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sementara aku menyusun argumen untuk membalas pertanyaanmu, aku ingin mendengar alasan kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu." Tangan Kakashi menyilang di depan dadanya.

Sakura diam tidak bergeming.

"Aku menunggu, Nona Haruno."

Jeda beberapa detik, baru Sakura ikut duduk. Posisi mereka jadi berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan yang sama-sama tersilang di depan dada.

"Ino dicampakkan Sasuke demi wanita lain."

Alis Kakashi naik mendengar penuturan Sakura. _Ah, jadi ini kenapa muka Sakura jadi masam. Jadi ini kenapa Sakura berkata seperti itu_. Otak jenius Kakashi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna semuanya.

Kakashi kembali merilekskan tubuhnya. Tangannya tak lagi tersilang. "Begitu…. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menuduh semua laki-laki itu anjing dan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan kekasihmu. Aku tidak paham kenapa perempuan suka sekali menyebut kaum adam dengan nama-nama hewan. Buaya, anjing…"

"Karena itu fakta!" Sakura bersikukuh. "Karena laki-laki lahir dengan sifat yang tidak jauh beda dari buaya atau anjing. Aku juga tidak paham kenapa laki-laki suka memanggil teman akrab mereka dengan umpatan atau hewan juga, monyet misalnya."

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Itu cara kami menunjukkan kasih sayang." Mulut Sakura kembali terkunci rapat. "Ayolah Sakura, itu Sasuke. Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Aku berbeda."

Sungguh, Kakashi tidak paham kenapa mantan pacar sahabat kekasihnya yang salah tapi dia bisa terkena imbasnya. Mungkin Sakura memang benar-benar sedang PMS. Ah, nanti Kakashi akan mengecek kalender pribadi Sakura untuk memastikannya.

"Tapi kau laki-laki juga. Tidak menutup kemungkinan."

Lagi, Kakashi tergelak. Bahunya bergetar hingga terguncang. Telapak tangannya yang besar menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau ini benar-benar… hahaha…"

Bibir kecil Sakura mengerucut. "Apa kau tertawa? Tidak lucu!"

Perlahan, tawa Kakashi mereda. Tubuhnya kemudian condong ke depan, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang ditaruh di kedua pahanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau membuat pengakuan. Aku mengaku kalau laki-laki itu anjing, tidak terkecuali aku," ujar Kakashi kalem disertai senyum tipis.

Tangan Sakura terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya hampir memutih. "Apa katamu? Jadi kau juga berselingkuh seperti Sasuke?" sebentar lagi, emosi Sakura akan meledak.

"Whoops! Tunggu sebentar, Nona Haruno. Tenanglah sedikit dan dengarkan pengakuanku berikut ini." Beruntung Sakura masih bisa berpikir waras. Jika tidak, Kakashi mungkin sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai kesakitan karena tinju Sakura.

"Oke. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Kakashi mengulas senyum. "Aku percaya, kau bukanlah satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini yang berkata seperti itu. Dan yaa, aku akui jika kaumku memang anjing. Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Melainkan karena beberapa sifat kami yang… seperti anjing."

"Contohnya?"

"Anjing dan manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu adalah makhluk sosial yang aktif. Kami bisa membentuk pergaulan sosial sendiri dengan sesama jika bertemu. Sekalinya akrab, pasti akan akrab terus. Jadi maaf saja jika kami lebih asyik dengan teman kami sendiri daripada kekasih kami."

"Ha! Benar-benar tepat!" cibir Sakura.

"Iya, 'kan kau sudah bilang kalau laki-laki itu anjing. Sifat itu tidak jauh beda dengan perempuan yang kalau sudah bertemu sahabatnya menjadi lupa waktu ketika mengobrol, bergosip, lebih asyik belanja tanpa mempedulikan waktu."

Sakura berdecak tidak suka. "Kami perempuan bukan anjing."

"Hahaha, oke, oke, baiklah. Mau dengar yang selanjutnya?"

"Hm."

Kakashi mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. "Yang kedua. Kami dianggap sebagai kaum yang serba salah, tidak peka, dan tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaan atau emosi…"

"Pft! Benar." Sakura terkikik pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan kembali melanjutkan. "Hanya karena kami tidak bicara, bukan berarti kami tidak sayang kalian, perempuan. Kami sayang, ha-nya! Bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya? Kami juga bisa cemburu, bukan hanya kalian saja.

"Tapi cemburu kami tidak terungkapkan dengan jelas, seperti anjing. Kalau anjing bisa menggonggong, kami tidak. Paling _curhat_ di sosial media. Anjing juga bisa berkelahi sampai adu jotos, itu yang kami suka. Hahaha. Kami ini juga mudah cemburu, sebenarnya, tapi lebih sering tidak terungkapkan ketika cemburu. Maka dari itu, pahami kode-kode dari kami. Jangan hanya bisa menuntut kami membaca kode dari kalian."

Sakura terpekur mendengar penjelasan Kakashi yang ada benarnya. Walau ia sendiri benci mengakuinya.

Kini tangan Kakashi kembali bertumpu pada dua pahanya. "Alasan berikutnya kami dibilang anjing mungkin karena kami akan semakin mengejar ketika perempuan itu menjauh dan menolak. Jual mahal, tapi tidak terlalu mahal. Jika terlalu mahal lebih baik lepaskan saja.

"Semakin misterius seorang perempuan, semakin ia malu-malu dan menolak, justru semakin kami penasaran dan tertarik. Sama seperti anjing. Bayangkan kau bertemu anjing liar dan kau kelihatan ketakutan, anjing itu akan gencar mengejarmu."

Sakura mengehela nafasnya. "Tidak semua seperti itu."

"Hei, aku bicara mayoritas. Tanya saja laki-laki lain di luar sana."

"Kurang _kerjaan_ sekali."

"Nah, kalau begitu dengarkan yang berikutnya," sahut Kakashi berdiplomatis. "Salah satu trik dalam membuat seekor anjing patuh adalah dengan tetap tenang dan mendiamkannya. Cara ini terbukti ampuh karena sifat menurut pada yang lebih tenang diturunkan dari moyang anjing, yaitu serigala.

"Seperti penjelasanku tadi, kami akan makin gencar mengejar perempuan yang menolak. Tapi saat kami bertemu dengan perempuan yang galak dan dingin… tamatlah riwayat kami. Kami hanya bisa patuh, berkata "Iya" tanpa bisa menolak dan menulis surat wasiat demi kebebasan kami yang hilang. Dalam kasusku, aku bertemu kau. Yah, walau kau tidak sedingin itu. Tapi kau galak sekali. Dan cerewet, kadang. Atau sering ya?"

"Apa katamu?!" suara Sakura naik satu oktaf. Tangannya sudah tidak tersilang lagi, sudah bebas. Dan siap menghantam Kakashi kapan saja.

Sontak, Kakashi mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas. Ia dilanda kepanikan. "Tenang, Sakura! Tenang! Kita lakukan gencatan senjata dulu. Baru setelah kau mendengar pengakuan yang terakhir, perang ini… boleh terlaksana."

Sakura kembali melesakkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Membuat Kakashi bisa bernafas lega. Untuk saat ini.

"Jadi, apa pengakuan terakhirnya?"

Kakashi menyeringai dan Sakura merasa seringaian itu begitu licik. "Oke, kaum adam memang identik dengan "serba salah" dan julukan binatang. Tapi apa ini salah kami, atau… salah kalian, kaum hawa, yang tidak memperlakukan kami dengan benar?

"Tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak kaum hawa yang berkata "Laki-laki itu anjing". Tapi apa kau tahu, menyadari satu hal Sakura?" Alis Sakura bertaut mendengarnya. "Anjing itu akan amat sangat setia pada majikannya jika majikannya memperlakukan dia dengan benar?" Seringai Kakashi makin lebar.

 _Gulp_! Sakura menelan ludahnya menyadari fakta satu itu. Ya, anjing memang akan sangat setia jika diperlakukan dengan benar. Ingatan Sakura melayang pada sosok Hachiko yang terkenal sampai pelosok dunia karena kesetiannya.

Melihat Sakura yang tidak berkutik, Kakashi tersenyum bangga. Dia lalu berdiri menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk layaknya patung di kursinya. Tubuh Kakashi lalu condong ke depan. Ia mencoba membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura… perlakukan aku dengan benar, oke?" bisikan Kakashi di telinga Sakura membuat darah gadis itu berdesir. Dan satu kecupan di pipinya membuatnya mematung di tempat.

Bunyi pintu apartemen ditutup menyadarkan Sakura jika Kakashi sudah pergi. Masih dalam keterkejutannya, ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Ada pesan dari Kakashi.

' _Aku pergi dulu ke tempat Iruka. Katanya yang lain juga di sana._

 _Dari 'anjing'mu, Kakashi. Woof!_

 _P.S : Kau sedang PMS ya?'_

Dan Sakura hanya bisa berdecih membaca pesan itu.

― _**OWARI**_ ―

 **A/N :**

Selesai sudah fanfiksi _oneshot_ ini. Ide yang bersemayam cukup lama di otak baru bisa terealisasikan sekarang. Selesai dalam waktu dua jam-an. Hahaha. Nggak tau juga kenapa bisa jadi dalam waktu secepet itu padahal lagi _stuck_ sama fanfiksi lain XD

Dibuat karena terlintas soal gagasan yang udah lama ada di pikiran saya sejak saya memasuki usia puber. Yaitu, 'kenapa cewek-cewek pada ngatain cowok itu anjing padahal anjing itu setia?' Yaaa _I mean, dogs are loyal as f―ck_! Dengan catatan itu tadi; diperlakukan dengan benar.

Jadi dengan adanya fanfiksi ini, semoga cewek-cewek nggak seenak jidat atau seenak udel ngatain cowok itu anjing, nggak menggerutu 'peka dong!', nggak maksa cowok buat paham ama kode-kode mereka, dan nggak terlalu mengekang atau posesif ama cowoknya. Karena cowok juga butuh dingertiin. /tsah!/

Dan buat cowok-cowok, kalo kalian dikata 'anjing' bisa berkilah pake poin-poin pengakuan di atas. Tapi kalo ceweknya makin ngambek ya udah pasrah aja. Yah, namanya juga cowok… serba salah :3

 _Sorede,_ saya Len―Yang Tak Mungkin Ia Rindukan, pamit dulu. _See ya_!


End file.
